


Beauty; Black; Bodies

by Margo_Kim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three interconnected(ish) drabbles/character studies about Will, Alana, and Abigail from Hannibal's point of view. <i>Will is beautiful the way that tragedy is beautiful / Dr. Bloom stands forever on the wrong side of madness / Abigail understands the importance of blood. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty; Black; Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](http://margotkim.tumblr.com/post/49424613883/fics-beauty-blackness-bodies). Posting it here to motivate myself to finish up my actual full-size Hannibal fic.

i.Beauty

Will is beautiful the way that tragedy is beautiful, the way that dark is beautiful, the way that tears are beautiful, when you earned them. Will is the crumpled collar of a fine shirt. Will is the broken window by the doorknob of a house with three dead inside. But don’t look. Will is beautiful with uneasy clarity, like the unnatural stillness of the natural body that reminds you too keenly of the meat that carries your soul. He is the fine red along the fine edge of a fine blade. He is not yet the hand that wields it.

ii.Black

Dr. Bloom stands forever on the wrong side of madness. It is her strength and her failing. The lighthouse captain, she has never dipped her toes into the deep black water she presumes to draw ships from, but her light is strong, sure, bright. She brings some home. Others, she will never understand why they sail into that dark night where all the shore disappears and the sea promises to swallow you whole. She will never know what it is to look up when the lighthouses have been snuffed out to see in the perfect night, at last, the stars.

iii.Bodies

Abigail understands the importance of blood. She has been drenched in it—her father’s, her victim’s, her own. Garrett Jacob Hobbs baptized her in herself, a father’s last, best gift.  We only ever understand the internal when it at last becomes external, and Abigail has watched the truth ripped free into the world without blinking her deep blue eyes. She has birthed it herself with unshaking hands that carried the body into the dark night, forced the shovel into the dark earth, dropped the knife into the dark hole as her blood sang such siren songs into her pounding ears.


End file.
